


Les premières fois

by Lizzielose



Series: Through day and night [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, première fois, super super triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Toutes les premières fois ne se valent pas, et certaines finissent même très mal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> posté à l'origine  ici 

1\. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était au collège, Alec l'avait bousculé, et lui avait lancé un regard noir, avant de s'en aller à grandes enjambées, comme si de rien n'était.

2\. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, ils étaient assis à l'une des tables du self. Le sujet de conversation était l'exposé qu'ils devaient préparer ensemble. Alec s'était excusé pour l'avoir bousculé, il était en retard pour aller chercher sa sœur à l'école primaire. Ils avaient bien rigolé tous les deux, enfin jusqu'à ce que Jace n'arrive, et que le brun s'efface.

3\. La première fois qu'ils avaient été dans la même équipe en sport, il s'était pris le ballon en plein dans le nez. A cause d'Alec. Ils étaient en volley et il lui avait fait une passe, son t-shirt s'était soulevé, et il avait admiré ses abdos au lieu de se concentrer sur le ballon. Grave erreur.

4\. La première fois qu'Alec l'avait présenté comme son ami, il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire pendant une semaine, et sa mère lui avait pris un rendez-vous chez le psy. Au cas où.

5\. La première fois qu'il était allé chez son ami pour jouer, il avait sans le faire exprès, pousser sa petite sœur. La petite avait hurlé puis pleurer. Alec l'avait dégagé de chez lui, et ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés pendant deux semaines.

6\. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés après une dispute, Alec lui avait offert un bracelet brésilien. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils se disputent. Malheureusement, leur relation amicale n'était constituée que de ça, des disputes, puis des réconciliations, puis re-disputes.

7\. La première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'Alexander Lightwood, c'était lors de leur 1er jour au lycée. Alec avait immédiatement sympathisé avec un garçon qui s'appelait Simon. Il avait été jaloux, et pas qu'amicalement.

8\. La première fois qu'ils étaient allés à une fête ensemble, il avait avoué au brun qu'il était gay, sous l'influence de l'alcool. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, et était allé se resservir une bière. Plus tard dans la soirée, il avait vu Alec embrasser un autre mec, qui était dans son cours d'Art, Daniel. Il avait ensuite agi comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

9\. La première fois qu'on les avait insultés de « sales tapettes », il avait fui. Il avait couru se réfugier derrière le gymnase pour pleurer. Alec était arrivé un quart d'heure après, et l'avait réconforté. Bien sûr que lui il s'en fichait, il avait Jace Wayland de son côté, qui se précipiterait pour aller casser quelques nez si on s'en prenait trop ouvertement à son meilleur ami.

10\. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était un accident. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup trop bu, et visiblement, le baiser avait immédiatement dégrisé le jeune Lightwood. Qui lui avait d'ailleurs hurlé dessus pendant un long moment, et bien sûr lui, il avait éclaté de rire à cause de son shot de trop. Sous le regard noir d'Alec, qui avait fini par lui coller son poing dans le pif, avant de se casser à toute vitesse. Abandonnant ainsi son ami au bord du coma éthylique, le nez en sang, et sans moyen de transport.

11\. La première fois qu'Alec lui avait présenté son copain, s'était déroulée deux semaines après la scène du baiser. Deux semaines d'humiliation quotidienne, de solitude face aux harcèlements, parce que quelqu'un les avait pris en photo à ce moment-là, et l'avait diffusé sur internet. Alec avait visiblement trouvé génial comme idée de présenter son petit ami à l'un de ses potes pour se réconcilier après avoir embrassé ledit ami.

12\. La première fois qu'il avait dû réconforter Alec après une rupture, il avait cru qu'il avait sa chance. A tort. Ce dernier n'avait fait que se lamenter, pleurer et manger de la glace hyper calorique, avant de lui dire qu'il était un ami en or. « Stuck in the Friendzone again and again. »

13\. La première fois qu'il avait présenté son copain à Alec, il avait très mal réagi. Pas dans le sens jaloux, non ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, plutôt dans le sens où il l'avait complètement ignoré, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe avec Jacob. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Il essayait d'oublier son ami, et ce dernier continuait à lui donner de faux-espoirs. Alors oui, il avait craqué, il avait largué Jacob, mais ça ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Alec avait réagi comme si c'était lui qui lui avait rendu service.

14\. La première fois où c'était lui qui avait commencé la dispute était arrivée le même jour où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre qu'Alec lui dise tout ce qu'il devait faire. En particulier sur son futur, l'autre voulait qu'il fasse comme lui, qu'il étudie l'économie avec lui, à Boston. Au début, il avait dit oui, car même lui ne savait pas quoi faire, il pouvait aller où il voulait. Mais il avait rencontré cette fille, Clary, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Selon elle, il avait du talent. Il avait tenté sa chance, et avait été accepté. Le hic, c'était que l'école se trouvait à Seattle, pas vraiment à côté. Alors quand il avait dit à son ami qu'il n'irait pas à Boston, il avait haussé le ton un peu trop fort, et lui avait commencé à hurler, pour la première fois. Alec l’avait frappé, et lui avait répondu en l'embrassant. Ils s'étaient laissés emporter par leur désir. Et il était parti à Seattle avant qu'il ne se réveille.

15\. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus après son départ pour Seattle, Alec avait pu découvrir à quel point il avait refait sa vie. Il avait de nouveaux amis, il s'amusait. Il était heureux. Alec avait lui aussi l'air différent. Ils avaient passé un week-end entier ensemble, ils s'étaient embrassés, il avait dit au jeune Lightwood qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas répondu, sur le moment ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, il savait que son ami n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Il se sentait enfin complet, heureux. Il sortait enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

16\. La première fois qu'il avait emmené Alec dans un restaurant assez chic, c'était pour deux choses, leur anniversaire, car cela faisait deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et la 2e, c'était pour le demander en mariage. Il avait dit oui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, il n'avait jamais autant souris de sa vie.

17\. La première fois qu'Alec l'avait trompé, il avait laissé passer. Il pensait que c'était un accident. Même lui savait que quand on était saoul, on pouvait faire des choses que l'on regrettait plus tard. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois dans un bar, avec un certain Raphaël, qui n'était que de passage à Seattle. Il ne le reverrait donc jamais.

18\. La première fois qu'il était rentré dans un tribunal, c'était pour signer ses papiers de divorce. Alec avait recommencé, encore et encore, il en avait eu marre. Il y avait eu la fois de trop. Il l'avait surpris avec son meilleur ami, Jace. Le pire était qu'il avait réagi exactement de la même manière que s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il pleuvait à Londres. Ça faisait terriblement mal. Il avait appris plus tard, qu'il n'avait été qu'une roue de secours, qu'Alec avait toujours aimé Jace.

19\. La première fois qu'il avait revu les amis qu'il avait en commun avec Alec, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils réagissent de ce manière. Ils l’avaient insulté, littéralement. A vrai dire, en commençant à sortir avec Alec, il avait perdu tous ses amis de l'Université. Il était seul, terriblement seul.

20\. La première fois qu'il avait acheté une arme, serait sa dernière première fois. Alec l'avait détruit, il avait mal, tellement mal. Il avait tout sacrifié pour lui, absolument tout. Son cœur lui faisait mal tout le temps. Il avait tout perdu, son travail, ses amis, son appartement. Tout. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir sa claque d'être fort. Il voulait être faible, pour une fois. C'était pour ça qu'il avait acheté cette arme. Aujourd'hui, il allait dire au-revoir à ce monde. Pour la première fois.

La femme de ménage avait trouvé le corps de Magnus Bane, baignant dans son sang, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il était évident qu'il s'était suicidé. Beaucoup étaient venus à son enterrement, rares étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas hypocrites. Les seuls à ne pas l'être étaient, sa famille et Clary Fray. Qui l'avait défendu, tout au long de son divorce. Alexander Lightwood était venu, il avait présenté ses condoléances à la famille du défunt, et elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle lui avait craché au visage. Il n'avait pas réagi. Plus tard, il lui avait avoué qu'il était heureux que pour une fois, dans sa vie, Magnus Bane ait pris la bonne décision.


End file.
